Love So Dark
by TrainsAreReallyAwesome
Summary: Azure has fallen for the wrong man and feels like it has to be a secret. She is 14 going on 15 and there's no way this guy would ever go for her. That's what she thinks. IT has to be a secret or else the consequences could be bad. Especially since Voldemort had his eyes on them. And he wants to use it as a bribe. Snape/OC XxXplease read unless ur a hater
1. Chapter 1

**I have a good idea and idk but i hope itll be good. I'm on my android so it has a good spellchrck and stuff so yeah lolok if u don't like age gap realtionshups then leave lol so im in the mid of the first harry potter book but I have a good idea I'm not sure how to start it but I will improvise lol I will have to be durect here goes! My bff stephaniee likes this idea and she a big HP fan but my mom wouldnt like it so shhh bcause she doesn't like age gap stuff. **

I am Azure Ana Maroon-hart I am a year 4. I'm mature for my age. I'm developed (if u get my drift) and tall for my age. I get made fun of for it. People say im freakishly beautiful :/ and it is annoying. Im pretty much like everyone else. Its not my fault that I have a flowing river of blond hair with light pink streaks That rolls over my small shoulders with my sun kissed skin and neon pink eyes(I tell ppl they contacts but thwyre not)that are always full of wonder and my thin waist with nice boobs and stuff like that. I don't get pimples and gross stuff like that. People think I dye the pink in my hair but I don't don't tel anyone. They'll they ink I'm even more about a freak. I'm pretty sure plain. I'm not special like ppl keep telling me I am. It gets irritating I'm just 14. My whole family is a big, rich witch family but my parents would beat Me and call me names and I was glad I got out. I had to run away. Few times and finally got a letter for Hogwarts and my fam tore up the letter and threw me in the attic and wouldn't let me go. I was visited by a big hairy guy named Hargid who escorted me to Hogwarts. Since then he has been fatherly to me cuz he knows what I went thru.

I remebert the sorting day. I sat the hat took a really long time and couldn't pick which house I should go to he said I was brilliant then that I had the bravery and the kindness and the clever ness to get what I want. For each houses. But I was put in gryfindor. I met a ginger and a guy named Harry potter. I was a pure blood and we found out we both were. But we never talked again.

The feast was the first time I saw Him. He was so...special. i didn't think I had a chance but somewhere deep in me I thought I did. He was like a black haired Robert Downey Jr. Except maybe even more attractive. I thought he was looking at me then I looked back to see HP touching his scar and acting hurt. I asked if he was ok and he nodded. Then I looked back and noticed a weird look in his eye when he caught my gaze and felt a surge run through me when he had a slight smile before turning away. I never felt that way an about anyone again. Except for Him.


	2. Chapter 2, the plan for the date

**part two guys id lke to know if its any good ! Please!.**

he was my potions teacher. I was suprised when I found out. I hadn't stopped looking at him every day and how hot he was. He would glance at me and I'd smile and he'd smile but it never got far from that I was his top student and that really annoying cocky girl Hermonie was jealous that i was actually doing better then her. I was doing best in class and my other classes.

You could tell he thought she was annoying because he would glare and ignore her and pick me to answer.

The next day was my 15th b-day. Snape stopped me and had me wait after class he leaned on the desk I sat on and his arms crossed. He looked at me and I blushed.

"Tomorriw is a special day. For a special girl. " He said with a giggle.

I nodded. "I'm turning 15."

"That's a good age and some day thats the age where you get to have the best experiences. I was wondering how you were spending it. "

"Alone. As always. "

"How about I take you out for your b-day?"

I almost roared "YES!" Then nodded cooly.

"I thought we'd go do what teens do. Shopping ? Or idk you tell me."

"We could go to the mall and eat at the food court. "

He nodded.

"I'll take us tomorrow after school."

My heart skipped a beat as I ran out the door and almost skipped away as I said bye and he said it back. TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!


	3. seeing iron man 3 and omg-ing

i was so giddy when i got to my room that i hugged my friend Stefanee when I saw her in our room.

"haha what was this for?" she asks.

"GUESS WHO IM GOING TO THE MALL WITH FOR MY B-DAY TOMORROW!" I Roared.

she gasped.  
"No way! he asked you?! you've been inlove with him for like ever!"

"I KNOW!" I giggled.

"be carefull tho!"

"why?"

"some malls are dangerous s be carefull which you go to."

i nodded.

"wanna watch a movie? "

she thought about it and said "lets go to the movies right now my treat for your b-day. what was the movie youve been wanting to see?"

Iron Man 3" i said.

"let's go watch it!"

we changed out of our normall stuff: tee shirts and jeans. then in to something better. she wore a pink nincki minaj shirt because thats her fave artist. she also wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and i wore my hair up in a ponytail with my fave pink barrettes. i also put on a red tanktop and black pants (im not a a emo-goth or anything but i just like wearing black with red lol im not a freak) and some converses. i put on some pink blush, foundation, light pink lipstsick and mascara and eyeliner.

we got our iphones and headed out. we went to starbucks first and got some coffee and talked because Iron Man 3 wouldnt be showing untill later.

then a cute boy with red hair and freckles that looked shy caught stef's eye.

"hes looking over here. i think at you!"

i shook my head with a grin,. nope. no boys on my mind. only Snape. i sighed wishfuly.

"hes coming over HERE!"

i looked and he was there. he was beside me with a shy smile.

"hi."

"hi.' he looked familiar.

"ive seen you around hogwarts. im ron."

"oh your friends with HP!"

"yeah. yeah. i was wondering if-i dunno..."

he blushed looking away.

"Azure here is going on a date tomorrow so she cant. sorry!" Stef said suddenlly.

"oh. well. maybe next time?"

i shrugged.

"hey i have an iphone too!" He pulled out a black iphone and smiled.

"oh cool!"

"yeah wanna text sometimes?"

"sure!'

we axchanged numbers and he went away.

"omg. omg! ron likes you!"

i blushed. no! why?

"whatev."

then we went to see Iron Man 3.


End file.
